Homo Homini Lupus
by The elf from Alagesia
Summary: Minor gods are so underestimated. Learn the power of the children of the minor gods in the Adventures of Alyssa (Alice) Barlow. I suck at summaries sorry. :) I will include the characters we all know so well so don't worry guys. I hope you enjoy this story. Don't be afraid to ask questions and review the story in the comments. I will answer each comment in each update. Please enjoy


It was a dream that started it all, all the weird things I could never really explain. I never wanted this life. I wanted to subdue my weird quirks and try to live my life as normal as possible. I never knew how much I would miss the ability to shift into the normality of life as a mortal. Once people started noticing I was quite extraordinary all I had to do was pack my bags and move on, move on to a place where nobody knew who I was. This was my life until I had the dream, and I guess that is where I should start my story.

* * *

Darkness swirled around in an endless room. The only light was the occasional streak of green or purple that collided with the dark swirls from an unknown source. Mist began to cover the dark floor, sweeping over my feet and engulfing the room. The mist rose in front of me and began to take form. It appeared to be about six feet tall and details were developed slowly. Starting from the bottom, two bare feet were the first discernable features. Next was a dress glowing green and finally a woman appeared, with slick black hair and frightening black eyes.

Her dress was an elegant dark green with glowing symbols, pulsing a bright green. Her presence let of a mystic aura, as though she knew the secrets of the world. She also had a sense of timelessness. Everything about her made me want to cower in a corner, but I held my ground. The woman surveyed me with those mysterious eyes, black yet swirling with flecks of purple.

A piercing gaze took in not only my ginger, curly hair; my military style clothing; my color changing eyes; yet also my insecurities, my flaws, my mistakes. She saw it all with a look of disappointment. Then she finally spoke with a voice of mystic power.

"My child, you have so much power, so much potential, yet you let fear and uncertainty control you life."

I looked at her with confusion. 'My child'? It was almost as though she was affirming a fact. My parents were as good as dead. She spoke again saying,

"You will not understand now but soon my dear, all will be clear. Now all I can offer you are these words. You will soon meet a group of renegade half-bloods on their way to a safe haven for extraordinary children like yourself. Trust in them, for I have organized them to protect you. Alyssa Barlow you have my blessing." With that she disappeared.

Who was this lady? This dream was so far beyond anything I could ever imagine. And she knew my name. The room quickly disappeared as I woke up to reality.

I woke up in my lumpy mattress in a cold sweat. These dreams over the past few months have been troublesome but none compared to this. I swear that my grandmother has some sixth sense or something because whenever I was in trouble she was always there with a lemon cookie and a chocolate milk, and here she was with a slightly burnt cookie and chocolate milk in a " World's Best Granddaughter" cup I have had since I was six years old.

" Another dream my dear?" she asked in her voice as calming as the sea. I nodded and she hobbled over and sat on the foot of my bed. She handed me the cookie and the cup, I took a sip, and placed both on the bedside table.

" Alice dear are you sure you don't need the sleeping pills?"

" No Gram they just make things worse." I reply in a drowsy voice.

" Are you ready to tell me what they are about yet?"

I shake my head. I don't want to scare her. She is so fragile and now that I moved in with her I feel obliged to protect her. It was only a year I have been living here after many failed attempts living on my own. The only reason I agreed to move from Baltimore to Milwaukee was when Gramps died. I had to keep Gram safe and get her back on my feet. I've been caring for her ever sense, while she was caring for me.

She stays and strokes my hair as I ate the cookie and drank the milk. I look around my childhood room and could not help but think of my father. He gave his home to his parents when he died. He was a good man and a good father but he was gone and no longer mattered. After the cookie was reduced to crumbs on my bedspread and the milk was a small ring in the bottom of my cup I rolled over on my side and thanked my grandmother for the treats. She kissed my forehead and closed the door.

I was scared to fall asleep again so I closed my eyes and tried to figure out this dream. It felt so real but it was not. I could not understand it. The woman was so troubling yet she seemed so familiar. I felt as though I knew her yet I doubt I would forget someone like her. I would of thought about it more if sleep had not come over me like a wave.

* * *

A loud and constant beeping that woke me up in the morning and the realization that it was a school day hit me really hard. Lucky for me my Gram had set out breakfast on my desk. I slowly got up and hopped in the shower. I washed, got out, and planned on drying my hair but I took one look at the clock and cursed. School starts in ten minuets. I decided it's one of those ponytail days and quickly fixed my hair and pulled on my kakis, Doc Martins, a free flowing black shirt and my signature army jacket. I stuffed some eggs and a warm biscuit into my mouth and washed it down with a swig of Gram's freshly squeezed OJ.

I kissed my Grandmother on the head as I ran through the kitchen, thanked her for breakfast, grabbed my school bag and sprinted out the door. I was lucky that West Point High School was within walking distance of my house. Running down the street I ran into the only person I would truly call a friend, my neighbor Joy. We both were having a case of the Mondays as we got up and raced down the street trying to get to school before the late bell.

" Great minds think alike I suppose." She said in her thick English accent. Joy had recently moved to Milwaukee after he dad's work transferred him to the States.

" More like a case of the Mondays." I reply with no enthusiasm. We pick up the pace and make it through the doors with a few minuets to spare. We say goodbye and headed off to our lockers. I quickly grabbed all my books for my first few classes. I made it to my first period class with perfect timing. This day would have normally been considered pretty good for a Monday had not James Ringgold returned from his two week suspension.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Eliza here. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was very nervous to post this but a friend helped me get over that. I wanted to give this Fanfiction many similarities to Rick's writing style but I know being a young adult that I may never reach those standards. I must apologize for some poor grammar. I am working on my skills so it may not be at its best. I know the ending was a bit cheesy but it's like 3 am and I can't think of anything better. All right, please let me know what you think in the comments. I will try my best to update but you may have to wait a bit. Best wishes.**

**-Eliza**


End file.
